


Teen Titans Grow

by tentacleproctologist



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Hyper Ass, Hyper Implants, Hypnosis, Implants, Mind Control, Multi, bimbofication, hyper breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacleproctologist/pseuds/tentacleproctologist
Summary: Starfire shows Raven the newest store, Mad's Mods. Surely this humble Implant shop owned by a reformed hypnotist won't have anything sinister behind it...Well besides their irresistibly low prices...
Relationships: Raven/Beastboy
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoeHammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoeHammer/gifts).



“Oh friend Raven is this place not simply wonderful!” Starfire giggled as she flew through the store, ooing and awing the various items on display. 

“Um… yeah Star, this place is very…” Raven gulped looking at the item Star was hugging, a large silicon oval the size of a basketball. Raven looked around the store, white and black swirls decorating the walls and shelves of Mad Mod’s, though the strange pattern wasn’t the weirdest thing about it. Rather the most unnerving thing about it was it’s selection: silicon implants of all manner adorned walls and shelves in sizes ranging from the merely obscene to the comically carnal, surely no one could even HOLD such sizes in their hand, much less rely on their chest alone to support such… weight.  
Raven backed up until she felt a cold pillow like substance push against her. Raven turned around, the sorceress looking up at the largest implant she ever saw. The immense mountain of mass was taller then she was, a vast wobbling sphere ignoring the size of couches and fitting squarely into cars. Raven reached her hand out at the show model, it must be plastic, some hollow glossy show model… Raven’s fingers brushed the model, the silicon behemoth feeling cold to the touch. Raven gulped as she gave it a poke, the artificial material pressing around the finger, so much firmer than a real boob. It had a certain rigidity, a heft and weight that made them impossible to ignore. The implant wobbled from the impact, it’s shiny surface distorting the black and white swirl patterns decorating Mad’s Mods. Raven stared at the wiggling fixture, the slow wobble of the implant causing the swirl pattern to spin around it. Raven shook her head, calming herself down and ignoring the building warmth she was feeling. It may feel real but it had to be an obscene ornament, an authentically made one but certainly not something you could ACTUALLY buy, surely… surely no could install such an implant, or its twin on the other side of the door…

That was surely the case, Raven thought, right up until she noticed the label right under its pedestal, right next to its price tag. It was an implant, and it was on sale. Raven shuddered and tried not to think about what she’d look like with the pair.

“Friend Raven look.” Starfire said holding a pair of silicon orbs the size of her head, a dull white glaze to the artificial pair. “Aren’t these not wonderful? Why I could be bigger than a Klazorich Queen back home.” Starfire giggled at the image, even as Raven blanched, feeling her face whiten, it almost seemed like Starfire was considering BUYING one of these implants. To have her body stuffed with false enormity until she sprouted tits as big as her head… bigger even. Imagine the scandal, one of Earths mightiest heroes flying through the sky, her tits (and they would be tits, nothing that fake or massive could be anything else) flopping beneath her. Letting the entire city gawk at Starfire's cockmilkers. And if she used the pair behind Raven...

Raven quickly quashed her fantasies in favor of the much more sane thought of ‘I have to stop her.’ “Um, Starfire, are you sure we should be buying something like that.” Raven looking around at the surprisingly crowded store, feeling their stares bore into her… judging her… mocking her… “People might stare.” Raven blushed.

“Why my duckins, they are made to be stared at.” A british voice grinned behind Raven.  
The half demon felt her powers trigger in shock, a black force swatting Mad Mod to the floor. The man rubbed his face, one of his already crooked teeth wiggling as he blinked the teacups out of his eyes. “Cor blimey, hell of a backhand that magic’s got. “

‘Mad Mod?” Raven said backing up from the supervillian, “What are you doing…” Raven spared a glance at the store’s sign, Mad’s Mods. “...Right. I don’t know what hypnosis scheme your planning but it is over now.” Raven lifted her arms, dark magic coalescing in her hands as she prepared to trounce this limey lunatic.

“No scheme love honest.” Mod said with a smirk, lifting his hands in surrender, his red cane hooked on his right thumb. “Just a bloke trying to open an honest business making dreams come true. Ain’t that right Starfire.” Mod said glancing towards Raven’s partner.

“That’s right Raven you’re being awfully rude.” Starfire said, flying past the sorceress and wrapping her arms protectively around the maniacal manager. “Friend Mod here has engaged in the rotation of leaves as you say. And he’s offered such great products.” Starfire pulled Mod closer to her, and Raven couldn’t help but notice that a bit more was pushing against the hypnotist then she remembered Star having.

“Um… Starfire.” Raven asked, a blush forming as she dreaded her answer. “Are you… bigger than before?” Raven felt dizzy, the implication of the whole thing was bad enough but the soft hum of the music around her, the swirls reflecting off all the implants here… It all buzzed in her head, like a thick wobbly weight was slidding into her head, ugh all she could think about were these fake tits, even her metaphors were based on silicon.

Starfire beamed, happy her friend has finally noticed. “Oh yes, I visited this shop last of your earthen months and Mod here was happy to give me a discount.” Starfire let go of the hypnotist, causing him to collapse in a heap on the floor as the alien reached behind and underneath her shirt. The slightest hint of white fell beneath Starfires shirt, the briefest warning to the sudden explosion of flesh that suddenly filled Starfires top. Starfire, sweet, naïve little Starfire, was suddenly carrying a bouncing pair of orange bimbotits that threatened to overwhelm whatever hand dared touch them. The white bindings dangled like tassels as Starfire, gave a slight hop, the bandages sliding to the floor as large DD breasts wobbled beneath the stressed out shirt, the fabric so thin Raven could clearly see the outline of the alien's nipples (Not that she was looking, she just wasnt sure how she could stop). Starfire innocently smiled behind the two torpedos pointing at Raven, her formerly girlish figure now suddenly the proud owner of underboob, and overboob, and side boob. “I didn’t want to give my dear friends the startles so I’ve been binding them but it feels glorious to finally let them loose!”

Raven gawked at the jiggling breasts before her, the sorceress’s pupils slowly tracing the heaving bounce of Starfire’s bosom, up and down, up and down. “... which is why I have been looking for bigger options. Friend Raven? Raven can you hear me. You seem to be lost in one of your trances.” Raven ignored the distant voice as the massive tits moved closer and closer to her, she could almost hear the purple fabric begging for release from their giant orange oppressors. Raven blinked, ignoring the heat still growing in her. “Sure Star, whatever you say” Raven whispered, looking away to hide her arousal, only to see the bright orange bulbs reflected back at her from rows of silicon mounds even larger then Starfires.

“Oh that is glorious, it will be so wonderful to have an implant buddy.” Starfire said, her face beaming with joy as Raven realized just what she agreed to. Raven turned around to see the tail end of a green streak as the alien princess flew off to check the various models for her and her friend to try.

“Wait Star, I don’t want breast implants.” Raven said chasing after the flying heroine. “Won’t they make us look… You know…” Raven felt herself blush.

“Know what Raven?” Starfire turned around, tilting her head in confusion as she stared Raven in the eye. “What would these implants make us look?”

Raven glanced around, suddenly aware of the crowd gathering around her, interested in the commotion the two heroes were causing. Everyone was staring at her, judging her and the fire burned brighter still. Raven hunched over, trying to make herself seem smaller as she flipped her hood up, she didn’t want anyone here to think SHE was one of these customers. Altering her entire body to look, to look… “We’ll you know, slutty…” Raven felt her skin prickle as she said it, as if some silent confession to the world. She was a superhero and here she was checking out implants like some needy tart. Raven felt her ears redden with shame, unable to look up at her friend’s judging looks, she stared at the swirl patterns of the tile.

“Well now love, what’s the shame in that.” Raven heard Mad Mod whisper in her ear, turning to see the red headed hypnotist grinning at her. “Nothing wrong with a little bit of fun now and again is there?”

“Thats right.” Starfire moved to the other side of Raven, her breasts pushing against Raven’s arm. “In my planet taking charge of your sexuality is a sign of personal strength. I must admit to feeling, the jealous, that your people have the ability to be so proactive in this as to change your own body.”

Raven felt the gem on her head sputter, her emotional wall cracking under the two titanic battering rams pushing against her. Starfire's breasts pushed against her, their silicon unyielding against the lithe sorceress’s arm. Raven closed her eyes, trying not to stare at her friends sheer natural perversion, though natural seemed far from anything in this store. But such visual barriers were helpless against the sheer sensuality pressing against the lycra coating of her body suit, squeezing against her arm like it was a cock Starfire was just dying to fuck. For the first time in her light, Raven regretted how much fabric she wore, if only she as a bit less shy, her suit a bit shorter on the sleeves.... Who cared if her suit protected her from the elements if it kept her from the full raw power of those impossibly sized slutshakers... No! Raven couldn't be... seduced by silicon and skankiness! She was a Hero! She had to escape... but where? On her right was the irrestistable salvo of Starfires raw silicon sluttines, so that was out. To her left, was Mad Mod's gentle whispers, the Hypnotist teeth bared in a cocksure (Stop thinking about cock) grin. Behind her was the immense mass of that giant implant, (Which Raven suddenly realized she was gripping, her fingers squeezing the supersized slutshakers out of what she hoped was stress). Raven was cornered, her eyes scanning the room for some way to escape, but all she saw was more implants and models, taunting her with their blazen sexual possibility. They were so fake, but in such explicitness they hid nothing about yourself. "Look at me" They said "I am a slut and you want me." For a woman who lived her life hiding her feelings, they taunted her with their honesty. 

Her friend made sense, in her strange, increasingly less bizarre way. After all, Raven knew how Beastboy looked at her. Even with this heavy cloak he gawked at her legs, dreaming of using her to satisfy his perverted urges. No matter how sharp her magic and mind may be, to so many people her body was just a… an object to satisfy their desires. 

Why then, was it so wrong of her to satisfy her OWN desires? If her body was an object, then it was HERS, hers to use… and if it was right for her to use her own body, to satisfy her own desires… Wasn’t it equally her right to change it, to better suit her desires.

“Oh luv…” Mod's proud tone interrupted Raven's daze, she didnt even realize the villian left her side but now he was standing in front of a pair of large silicon orbs Raven didnt realize she'd been staring at. “Won’t these look simply dashing on you?” Mod said as he lifted his cane to prod them, the two melon sized orbs giving the barest of wobbles against the cane. With a squeal of excitement Starfire followed, freeing Raven in order for the alieness to get a better look at the wobbly wonders. Raven could escape, should escape... and she will, she will tell Mod off, wait for Starfire to make her purchase, and escape! Like a normal, nonslutty person!

Raven shook her head. “I don’t know Mod. I don’t think I’m in the market for breast implants…” The hero looked away, proud of herself, she stood firm she resisted this hypnotists foul tricks. She was certain she could pull through, she could maintain her sanity from all this nonsense…

Then Starfire and Mod laughed and Raven stopped feeling so certain.

“Oh my dear deluded duckie…” Mod chided, “These aren’t breast implants.” With a swish for dramatic effect the villain lifted the cane and prodded Starfire’s rear, the hero giving a giggle. “They are for your ass.”

Raven backed up, “My… my ass?” Despite years of feigned apathy, Raven was rather proud of her ass, why else would she show up in public dressed in spandex? She loved the way her unblemished backside caused Beastboy to stare at her. In a world of titty titans it was her legs people wanted to see, her perfect flawless rear that everyone gawked over. To even think that her rump, her perfect flawless rump, had room for improvement… It was beyond imagination. 

“Oh Raven look at them they are wonderful!” Starfire said gushing over the pair, “Why I bet Beastboy could just curl up on them as a little kitten.”

Well nevermind, Raven thought, she was imagining it now. 

“Mod…” Raven said, biting her lip. Was she really going to… no, no this was no time for hesitation, this was HER body, HER choice to make… “Those giant sculptures out front are they ornaments or…”

“Oh? OOOOH You mean Monstros?” Mad Mod smiled. “No no no, those are implants too, my finest pair really. I was gonna call them Moby Dick but ya know, there IS a thing called class. Granted, not just ANYONE is ready to handle such a pair...”

“Mod.” Raven looked the mad doctor in his eye, a smirk on her face. “I am not just anyone.”


	2. Several Months Later

It was a very lovely day. The sky was blue, clouds dotting the sky, even the blue jays were in flight. Yes, Robin thought, it was one of those days where you just want to lie down and take it all in.

Granted Robin didn’t really CHOOSE to be on the floor right now. He was simply, training in the park, saw a large shape off the corner of his eye and, well highly trained reflexes let you dodge a bullet, but you can’t really jump over something twice your size.

“Oh, Robin I am, filled with the apology.” Starfire stammered as she landed, the ground rumbling as her mountainous tits hit the ground a good second before the rest of her did.

Robins lovely sky was taken up by another view, two large yellow mountains jutted in front of him, Starfire’s purple skirt now practically a decorative belt hanging above the aliens moon sized rear, each cheek so meaty it hung all the way down to her knees. From his prone position, Starfires face was barely in view, her pout barely peeking out from the massive fleshy wall her rump made as she looked behind her.

Having her back towards him was a necessity now, as Starfires own breasts craned a foot above her, the two fleshy moons big enough to fit the whole team, at least, before the surgeries. Though even with how fake her tits, and her large beestung lips were, the concern on his girlfriend’s face was genuine. “I am sorry I just wanted to give you one of your human friendly “Surprise hugs” and you went soaring like one of those balls of golf.” Stafrire frowned crouching to reach a hand to help Robin up. “I must be infected with the, as you say, clumsy.”

A second thud was heard as Starfire’s rump reached the ground, the silicon behemoths pressing against Robins face as he gulped and took Starfire’s hand, “Um… no Starfire it’s fine, you got… a lot to deal with now.”

Starfire blinked confused as she lifted Robin up. “What… Oh! Yes, these implants are definitely what you would call ‘a lot’. I’ve been told I am, ‘the record setter’? Nonetheless I am very sorry and wish to make this up to you.” Starfire smiled sheepishly as Robin blushed.

Robin scratched the back of his head, drinking in Starfire’s new form, how her breasts, once merely perky, were bloated into two people dwarfing spheres, her shirt bumpy as the outline of her large forearm sized nipples pressed against it. Every week Starfire and Raven just got… bigger, every Sunday walking into the tower with more and more ridiculous proportions, until walking became impossible. Now they just fly through the air. Robin wanted to chastise them… but it WAS their choice. And he wanted to see what was next.

In the distance, Robin could hear sloshing, the leaves of the trees nearby falling as the ground shook slightly. Starfire’s smile widened as she heard it.

“Oh that must be Raven’s apologizing right now. She was eager to fix her and Beast Boy’s ‘relationship issues.” Starfire said as Robin gulped. From his vantage point he watched as Starfires shirt slowly lifted, her large nipples firming, revealing two bronzed rings dangling under her increasingly bared breasts, milk dripping from their polished metal. “It embarrasses her when I say it but she’s not quite as big as me yet, she didn’t start when I did so she has the ‘catching up to do.’ But I love her enthusiasm, even if she isn't ready for Monstro just yet.”

Robin gulped. “Monstro?”

Starfire chuckled, her shirt tattered around her as they gave up the ghost on containing her stiffened nipples. Starfire smiled as she reached out and touched Robin’s face. “You are so cute when you worry.”

“Now, about that apology.”

**Several hours later**  
“Well Beast Boy.” Raven said, her rump lifting up off of Beastboy’s animal formed cock with a long slump. “That sure was… fun.”

Raven lifted an arm, the soft clang of her golden bands clanging as she flipped her hair back. What Starfire didn’t realize was that Trigon’s Daughter recognized an unwinnable battle from the beginning. Even after weeks of hard work under the knife her tits merely scraped the floor. Even though her tits rested on the ground when she stood her head still remained visible, unlike Starfire. Even now her torpedo shaped tits rested on the floor surrounding the couple, creating a massive canyon of flesh that Beastboy could safely nestle in. And yes, he looked adorable in there, especially how he squirmed as the walls around him squirmed as she thrust, BUT Starfire was still bigger. However, that was okay.

First of all, Starfire was her friend and she loved her and was comfortable enough with their relationship not to judge her self by her comparisons to others. Second, where Starfire had raw numbers, there was plenty Starfire overlooked in her zeal to flit between the next cool thing. Raven had style.

Like this ass. Raven shook her rear, a thick thwack heard as her meaty orbs clapped against each other, her mountainous orbs the size of a beanbag chair rippling from the force of their collision. Sure Starfire had ass implants, but hers merely hung to the back of her knees, hung on stickly legs like lollipops. Meanwhile, Raven’s thighs coiled with artificial muscle, the Legasus Legs heightened even further by the artificial. But her ass...her ass dug into the earth even when she stood, large, pale grey boulders that she needed to levitate to simply keep from carving into the ground with their sheer weight Now, with her cradling Beastboy between her legs, her rump loomed above her barely smaller then her own tits. In a bizarre way, her excessive flesh gave the two some privacy as she and Beastboy were totally concealed behind several tons of raw TnA. However, she doubted anyone ever looked at her face anymore.

Raven slowly stood up, her ass barely moving Raven would have smiled if her lips were not too thick for the shape. The sorcerous flew slightly in the air, 4 small craters surrounding Beast Boy as she hovered over her boyfriend, suffusing the shapeshfiter in magic to help him up.

Beastboy panted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his hand. “So um… wow, apology accepted. Does this mean we’re…”

Raven nodded. “Yeah Beastboy. I guess we are...” Raven reached a hand to fiddle her hair, a finger touching the silver tiara now tattoo’d around her chakra gem. Hey, if she was forced to be the daughter of the king of evil, why NOT be a princess? “So… do you wanna come over to my room?”

Beastboy paled, looking at the craters surrounding were he laid. “Oh… you mean... again... so soon?”

Raven allowed herself to chuckle. “Beastboy. Before was an apology. Tonight…” Raven smirked, leaning over so her chest was in Beastboys face, tonight we fuck.”


End file.
